Back Again, Cant I Die? Back Again, Why Do You Cry
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Rated that for later.- If you've watched the latest, you know what's happened to Cole. Dont you think... maybe Phoebe can feel him. True love never dies... then again... neither does true evil...
1. Default Chapter

Amanda: well, I have fifteen minutes before I can get on the internet, so… boredom… okay… What shall I type?

Follow Me:

Phoebe walked around. Lately, since Cole had died mainly, she had had this awful feeling that she was being watched. However, she knew that it couldn't be true. Cole was dead… She was okay. Though Piper seemed up tight about something, and sometimes she caught her talking to empty rooms… must be a mom thing…

However… in the shadows…

Lips pursed, Cole perused his former wife, and forever love. He had told Piper that he lived in this dimension without love… he wasn't without. He was just never able to touch it. More hell than any dimension of fire they could have sent him to. He reach out, almost brushing her hair. His hand went through, and yet, she brought her hand up to touch the place that his Phantom hand has phased through. He sighed and disappeared…

Amanda: BWAHAHA! Start to a Charmed story! FINALLY!\

Email me or IM ME AT fayray36


	2. Part 2

Part 2: I Die Without you Near Me…

Phoebe still had such an odd feeling. She couldn't believe that she had fallen in love again, only to have it taken away. Why couldn't she find love? She knew, deep inside, even though she sometimes tried to pretend that she didn't remember him, and she sometimes tried to pretend that she hated him. She couldn't because you couldn't hate the other half of your soul.

She missed it too.

She snuck up the stairs to her room and sat down on the floor, pullout out a nail file. She pried a loose board up and pulled out the metal box…. She opened it with a loving heart and tender hands, pulling out a framed picture of a laughing couple…

"Oh Cole…" she sighed, locking her door and laying down with the picture clenched tightly to her stomach. She knew he couldn't hear her, and she knew that it was pointless to talk, but… "Baby…" She let out a little sob. "I miss you. I miss the life we couldn't have, and the baby… Oh Cole, I just wish…" and she began to sob whole heartedly.

XXXxxxXXX

_Cole, who had nothing he would rather have done but watch her, now saw the scene unfold before him with a bittersweet shock. He realized that it wasn't just her doubt that was holding Phoebe back, it was also him. Her former love for him was holding her back. He didn't want her to forget their love or what it had meant, he just didn't want her to be stuck in the past, pining for something she couldn't have. It was like every time she started to fall in love, every time a realization ship started, something happened and it didn't work out. It was like she wasn't meant to love anyone…_

XXXxxxXXX

It was like she wasn't meant to love anyone…

But him…

Of course she was too late at realizing this. He was dead.

"Oh baby…" She held the picture tighter, hearing the flass shatter and then the sharp pain as the glass slit her hands open. She didn't care anymore.

What did it matter if he wasn't here! She had killed the other half of her soul, and was now incomplete, so what did it matter if her hands were cut? Wyatt could just heal it if it got too bad. No, he couldn't, he couldn't heal the real problem… he couldn't heal her soul.

The blood seeped faster and faster. In her pain she had not realized that she had slit her wrist wide open.

As consciousness slipped from Phoebe, the blood smeared photo fell to the floor, and she closed her eyes… The last words uttered from her lips before she lost consciousness was his name…

"Cole……"

XXXxxxXXX

_He didn't know what to do. _

"_Phoebe! No!" he shouted as her wrist slip open. Try as he might he couldn't call out to her where she could hear him. "Phoebe please…" He sat down as her eyes closed… He wanted so much to take her in his arms and shake her awake. Tears slid mercilessly from his closed lids. However, his eyes shot open when she uttered a soft word._

"_Cole…" _

"**NO!"** He shouted, reaching out for the falling picture and… He touched it. It didn't pass through his hand and fall to the floor. It didn't phase out. He reach out towards Phoebe's prone form, half afraid of what would happen. He touched her arm softly, and… met solid flesh. He looked at her, realizing that he could do nothing, and did the only thing that he could do.

"PIPER! PAIGE!" He would forfeit his life once more if she could just live….


End file.
